We propose to prepare steroids of the following groups: Beta7-methyl; alpha9-methyl; or Beta11-methyl anrostanes. These are planned with and without: a double bond in the 14-15 position; the 19-methyl groups. We also propose to prepare a series of alpha5-pregnanes. These steroids will be tested for hormonal, antihormonal, antitumor, anabolic, contraceptive and erythropoietic activity.